Sweet Misery
by avocado75
Summary: Minerva sits in St. Mungo's when she recieves a visitor.


* * *

AN: Okay, this was just something I had a little idea for. I wasn't quite sure where it was going the whole time so it's a kind of pointless drabble that I thought would be cute. This is kinda fluffy towards the end, and like I said, it basically has no point. This takes place in the fifth book after Albus left, and as testing is taking place, blah blah blah, just read and review please!

* * *

The clicking of high heeled boots clanked ominously through the empty corridor as Minerva McGonagall made her way down the hallway. She was on her way to the kitchens, to order a mug of hot soup. She sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeves of her robes. Her eyes began to well up with tears, and she fought them back as best she could. Thinking about him was unbearable.

He had gone valiantly, and she could understand why he left, it was just something inside her couldn't bear him leaving. She could still see him, and the look of hope he gave her as he flew away, grasping on to Fawks. She scolded herself for being so weak, and for desperately hating him for not taking her with him. Now the idea of him seemed to be fading, like the shadow of a memory. But she had to be strong for the other teachers, and especially for the students. But how would one be strong for others, when one cannot be strong for themselves.

The other teachers were handling it better than she was. She had just been sent away to the kitchen by them. Every night since Dumbledore had left a group of teachers met in Minerva's dormitory to discuss the happenings at school, now that the staff lounge was no longer save from prying ears.

"_What a monstrous toad!" Flitwick said in his high squeaky voice, "I hope a squagbuckle eats her whole!" All nodded in agreement_

"_She is the most horrible woman I know." Said Sprout, "And what she did to Sibyll. She was trembling something terrible as we brought her upstairs that night. I cannot wait until Albus comes back." Minerva winced at his name._

"_Minerva," Snape said, his eyes unusually kind, "This change has hurt you the most out of all of us. It is obvious that your relationship with Albus is something more meaningful than it is to the rest of us." Minerva looked around the room at the understanding faces. They knew, but she wouldn't have it._

"_I don't know what it is that you're talking about. My relationship with Albus is strictly professional." She said, avoiding their eyes._

"_Minerva," said Hooch, "You haven't eaten anything since he's left. Don't think we haven't noticed." Minerva opened her mouth to protest, she had eaten half of a piece of toast the other day, but she could not find her voice to speak out. She merely looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap._

"_I shall call upon one of the house elves. Perhaps they can bring you a decent meal." Snape said, pulling out his wand._

"_No, thank you, I'll go get some myself." Minerva said standing up, "I need some fresh air anyway." She left the room with the others glancing at each other with worried gazes_.

So now she leisurely walked down the halls, in no hurry to get where she needed. She forgot her posture and slumped her shoulders, her shawl hanging loosely around them. Just as she made it to the door to the kitchens a massive bellow was heard, making her jump.

She turned around hastily, searching the hall for the direction it came from. The roar was frightening, and at the same time dauntingly familiar. She heard voices, cry form outside.

"Oh dear," she gasped, "The students!" She whisked down the corridor thinking of the children taking late night O.W.L.S. She reached the gate, opening out into the darkness of the night. She gasped in horror at the scene that unfolded in the twilight.

"How dare you!" she shouted as she sprinted across the grass towards Hagrid"s cabin, while Umbridge and five others attempted to stun Hagrid, tiny threads of red light casting in his direction. "How _dare_ you!"

Her legs weren't what they used to be, but she ran as fast as her old heart would let her.

"Leave him alone! _Alone_, I say!" she said through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such –"

Before she could finish no fewer than four Stunners shot from the figures around the cabin toward her. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her. She felt the pain of a train, hitting her in the chest. She was lifted right off her feet and landed hard on her back. The droning pain pulsed throughout her body, and she could hear the screams of students before she went limp, and saw no more.

* * *

Minerva let out a gasp, filling her lungs with precious oxygen. It felt as if a massive weight was lifted from her, and she could breathe freely once again. But no sooner had her new found comfort came, it was followed by the sharp pains of a bruised diaphragm and broken ribs.

She opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the brightly lit room about her. The room was cold and smelled of ancient antidotes and burning herbs. The ceiling above her was not visible, due to a massive amount of parchment, fluttering about in an unorganized fashion.

She went to sit up but found herself unable. She groaned in pain and clenched her fists the best she could. She attempted again but felt herself pulled down by and invisible force.

"Now, now Minerva, we mustn't get up like that." Said a nasally voice. Minerva looked to the door to see a short plump woman in a lime green jump suit, with blond alarmingly large, wild hair. It looked as though she had seen one too many dementors in her life, but her face was round and kind.

"You do remember who you are?" she asked kindly, though as if she were talking to a small child.

"Yes, of course I do." Said Minerva, slightly irritated and extremely exhausted. "I am Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration, and Head of Gryffindor house."

"Oh, well that's just lovely." The woman said, walking over to Minerva's bed. "The stuns didn't affect your memory it seems."

"What?" Minerva asked, trying to make sense of her surroundings. "Stuns? I was stunned."

"Oh, yes dear, I'm afraid so. But that is why you are her to recover." Said the woman.

Minerva furrowed her eyebrows trying to think. She couldn't remember anything that had happened. The last thing she could recall was hearing a bellow and rushing down the corridor, and then there was nothing, she was here.

_Where is here? She thought._

"Now deary, don't tire yourself thinking, you've been through a lot." The woman said.

"Where is here?" Minerva asked, almost franticly.

"Oh, my goodness, how foolish of me to forget procedure!" she said. "I am Laura, your healer, and you are in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and you are in the Spell Damage section, fourth floor."

Laura pulled her wand out and flicked it toward the mess of parchment on the ceiling. The papers flew lower so she could snatch a handful.

"Let's see now," said Laura, sweeping her stub nose across the papers, "It seems her that you suffer from a severely bruised diaphragm, four broken ribs, a fractured pelvis, and some nerve damage in the spine. Nothing I can't handle."

Laura flicked her wand behind her head, signaling a cart full of herbs and potions to whisk about and settle next to her as she began her work, leaving Minerva still puzzled.

* * *

Minerva had only been in St. Mungo's for two days before Laura came with two announcements. The plump woman skipped excitedly into the room, a smile on her face, and parchment trailing after her. Minerva sat up, putting her book down to avert her attention to Laura. Minerva was quite fond of this woman now. Though full of excessive enthusiasm, Minerva enjoyed her company.

"I've just finished the results of your tests, and you should be out of her in just a few weeks time, instead of one month." Laura said, her face beaming.

Minerva sighed in relief. Laura had told her the previous day of the possible recovery time, and Minerva did not enjoy the news one bit. She had classes to teach, criteria that needed to be reviewed. This new news was quite comforting.

"Oh Laura! That's just wonderful!" Minerva said her eyes shining.

Laura scuttled over, tossing her paper trailings into the air above Minerva's bed, along with her other paperwork.

"And," Laura said, leaning closer to Minerva, and lowering her voice to a whisper, "There's a boy here to see you." Minerva screwed up her face, clearly confused.

"A boy?" she said. Her mind raced, trying to think of a boy that would come visit her.

"Mmhmm." Laura nodded, "Says he's your nephew. Quite dashing he is, if it's not too bold of me to say. Would you like it of me to send 'em in?"

Minerva merely nodded, completely unsure of how to react. Her brother had been killed years ago, and never fathered a son, or even a daughter. She had no cousins to speak of, her family was completely wiped out by Death Eaters years ago. Laura had left the room, and gone to fetch this mystery boy before Minerva knew she had. Minerva looked up as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said shakily, her voice cracking a little.

She held her breath as the door opened and the boy walked in. He was tall, about six feet tall, and in his teens, maybe seventeen. His sandy hair fell disheveled around his half moon shaped glasses that covered his sparkling green-blue eyes.

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours, analyzing each other's expressions. When Minerva thought that they would never speak, the boy extended his hand and opened it, offering a small yellow item.

"Lemon drop?" the boy offered with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Albus!" Minerva gasped, as he hurried toward her. They embraced in a long anticipated reunion. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. Minerva began to speak at once.

"Oh Albus, where have you been? I've missed you so. What have you been doing? How did you get in here without the minister's knowledge? How did you change yourself? What-" he stopped her abruptly with his finger held up to her lips, closing them so he could speak.

"Now Minerva," he said in his new, young voice, "I didn't come here to get you worked up, you need your rest." Minerva glared at him, though she meant no offense. She pulled his hand away from her lips, though she hated to part with his touch.

"I don't need rest!" she sighed, "I need to be doing something. Teaching or work for the Order, anything! I need to know what is going on." She slumped back into her bed. She had clearly exhausted herself immensely, though she did not want to show it. She looked away, as tears filled her eyes. "I _need_ to know you are alright." She whispered, her lip quivering.

Albus's eye's softened, and a small tear appeared. He leaned forward and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. He kissed the spot where the tear vanished, and she leaned into his touch. He sat back down on his stool, holding her in his eyes. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, looking into each other's eyes. When Minerva thought for sure that time had been standing still Albus spoke.

"Snape was so kind to make me a potion." He said, "As you can see I look many years younger." Minerva only stared back. She had never seen him so young, and was absorbing all she could. She didn't respond, and he didn't expect her to. He was busy absorbing her as well. He stood up abruptly, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ah," he voice sounded off like a bell, "I have much to do, and so little time to do it." He swept his robes about him, "I must be off. You do understand don't you my love?" Minerva's heart fluttered at his last words.

"Albus, I-" she began but was interrupted.

"Shhh." He said softly, "I know. Our feelings for each other are another thing we share in common, but they should not be discussed when prying ears could be about." He bent down and kissed her, sending a warmth throughout her whole body. As his lips left she slowly began fall into slumber. Before she was totally overcome she saw Albus in the doorway looking at her with his young sparkling eyes.

Hooray you finished! I am so proud of you. Now please review, it would make me oh so happy. And just remember this is a one Shot, so don't expect another chapter. I hope you like it….


End file.
